Who's in the clouds?
by Lenneth La XIV
Summary: “What would make you stop crying?” Of course the cloud isn’t answering back. Why am I making myself feel worse by talking to a cloud?


**A/N: Another challenge between Charm2999 and me. Just cause we were bored. Actually…I was the bored one and I annoyed her into another challenge with me. Anyways…the theme of the story is inspired by snow/rain. Well if you can't guess…Charm2999 picked the theme…she's weird like that (if you don't believe me you could visit her profile…but I warned you!)**

**Summary: Yuki takes a moment out of her busy schedule to reflect on a few things and to hide in her room. Her reason for doing this? The clouds are crying again.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. If I did…Shiki's heart would belong to me!**

**Who's There in the Clouds**

"_Could it get anymore depressing?"_

That's what I told myself when I saw the rain falling when I woke up. Though…that wouldn't be the last time I would say it. I would say that again when I was in my history class, when I looked out the window. I'm saying it again while I hide in my room.

"_Are you crying?"_

That's what I said to the sky above me. I sounded like if I was crazy. Maybe I am. Funny thing is…I think I am. Why I'm I speaking to clouds? Maybe…It's because I cried my eyes out just a few minutes ago.

"_Why are you crying?"_

I think I have to a psychiatrist. Just let all of my problems flow out of my body. The only reason I'm saying this is because I'm sounding slightly psychotic. I'm talking to a cloud. How much more psychotic can a person get? Though…who would believe me? That I'm going to a school with two species. One species is trying to drink the blood of the other species and I'm the one that has to protect the humans? Oh yeah…like they would actually believe me. Why is life unfair?

"_What would make you stop crying?"_

Of course the cloud isn't answering back. Why am I making myself feel worse by talking to a cloud? I should be near my friends. I want to be near Zero and Kaname. Yori too! I want all of us to be together and just hang out normally. Then…I think…I'd be truly happy…

"_I like it better when you accented the sky with your white fluffy body…"_

The sound of thunder raced to my ears. It seemed like the clouds didn't agree with me. I liked it better when I thought Zero was a normal human. However…I think I'm better off knowing he's a vampire. Right?

"_You know…I hate the rain. I like it better when you provide other things. Like shade or snow…"_

A flash of lighting jumped around in the sky. It disagreed with me again…I hate it when I'm like this. It's kind of pathetic. Though…I would rather be like this than to face cruel reality. Though, I'm sure father would rather see me guarding the day class, rather than sitting in my room, sulking.

"_I love snow…why don't you make it snow? I'd like that better than the rain…"_

The sky didn't seem to respond. Or maybe it did? Man…I'm really losing my mind. The clouds are actually make me think…I actually love my job as a disciplinary committee member. I know that I like doing my job better than what I'm doing now but…right now…it just feels right.

"_But…too much snow could be a problem…Like a blizzard…"_

The sky seemed to respond with even more rain falling at a faster and harder pace. You know…doing my job too much could be a problem. I could get tired and probably drop like a fly. Worst…I could end up hurting someone I love…

"_Could it get anymore depressing?"_

I think it could…but right now…I have a smile on my face. I think I do need help but at least I'm happy with where I am and who's around me. As long as that doesn't change…maybe it couldn't get anymore depressing and maybe one day…it could get better. Then…it would be the first time I've seen everyone smile around me at the same time. I can't wait…for that happy day…

**A/N…Wow this sucked…Charm…Why do you have to pick such hard challenges? Oh well…I win by default…if she uploaded her fic…I know I would have lost. Review/comment if you like…it's okay if you don't. This isn't my best. But I still hoped you enjoyed! **


End file.
